Game Over
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Mais toi, tu resterais à jamais de l'autre côté : tu ne pourrais plus jamais partager leurs aventures, car désormais leur histoire s'écrivait sans toi, sans que tu ne puisses y avoir la moindre part." Attention. Cette fanfiction contient du spoil.
1. The Game

**_Dispositions légales :_** _Undertale_ appartient à Toby Fox, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.

* * *

 **The Game**

* * *

Tu soupirais d'exaspération et de tristesse en regardant l'icône familière du jeu, sur le bureau de ton ordinateur. Le cœur rouge semblait te narguer, t'incitant à jouer tout en te rappelant pourquoi tu ne devais, non, ne POUVAIS plus le faire. C'était fini. Ils avaient leur fin heureuse et allaient pouvoir vivre leur vie tous ensemble... Mais toi, tu resterais à jamais de l'autre côté : tu ne pourrais plus jamais partager leurs aventures, car désormais leur histoire s'écrivait sans toi, sans que tu ne puisses y avoir la moindre part.

Et ça, ça te tuait petit-à-petit.

x

Ce jeu avait été pour toi une révélation : histoire, personnages, mode de jeu... Tu avais plongé dans cet univers avec délectation, t'attachant aux protagonistes plus que tu ne l'aurais voulu – plus que de raison, te disait-on. Alors lorsque tu eux fini le jeu pour la première fois, tu ne voulais plus les quitter. Les personnages te manquaient déjà, mais tu résistais à l'envie de rejouer pour ne pas leur faire perdre leur fin heureuse.

Tu traînais sur internet à lire des fanfictions et des fancomics, à regarder des fanarts (aussi bien des dessins que des animations), tu te mettais à ton tour à imaginer plus autour... Écrire sur les personnages, les analyser, leur inventer d'autres aventures, d'autres univers... Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et surtout, ce n'était pas ASSEZ.

Ils te manquaient trop, c'était insupportable...

x

Alors, malgré l'avertissement de Flowey, malgré la culpabilité qui t'assaillait, tu avais recommencé le jeu. Toujours en Pacifique, bien sûr. Tu ne voulais pas les priver de leur fin heureuse ! Seulement les revoir...

Et tu avais recommencé encore et encore cette histoire, jusqu'à connaître chaque combat, chaque dialogue disponible, chaque bonus, chaque astuce. Recommencer jusqu'à ce que tu puisses presque le faire les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce que Sans le remarque et te donne accès à sa chambre et à la salle cachée derrière chez lui.

Mais au bout d'un moment, même cela ne suffisait plus. Parce qu'à la fin du jeu, malgré tout ce qu'ils pouvaient te dire, tu te retrouvais de nouveau face à toi-même et à ta solitude. Et on te rappelait douloureusement que c'était Frisk qui avait vécu ces aventures avec eux, pas toi. Toi, à leurs yeux, tu n'étais rien. Malgré tous leurs regards vers toi, toutes les fois où ils avaient brisé le quatrième mur pour s'adresser directement à « toi », ce n'était jamais vraiment... toi... Et cela t'enrageait à un point...

À chaque fois que tu voyais ce GAME OVER, tu fulminais et pleurais, te demandant pourquoi Frisk aurait la chance de pouvoir continuer son chemin avec eux, avec Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Mettatton, Asgore, Napstablook, et les autres... alors que toi tu devais affronter l'âpre cruauté d'une réalité sans eux...

x

Alors... Alors tu finis par le faire. Tu savais très bien comment le jeu se finissait en Génocide, tu savais aussi très bien les conséquences que ça avait sur le jeu – sur les gens. Tu avais vu les gens y jouer, tu avais cherché des informations dessus. Et tu t'étais dit : « Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne le fais pas, moi. Je n'exerce pas ma cruauté sur les personnages... » Au fois de toi, tu savais que tu te mentais à moitié. Tu avais trop peur des conséquences pour le faire toi-même, mais cela te fascinait de voir les autres accomplir la fin Génocide. Et cette fois-ci, tu décidais de passer à l'acte. Si tu ne pouvais pas rester avec eux...

ALORS FRISK NON PLUS !

RESET


	2. Good End

**Good End**

* * *

C'était... plus difficile que tu ne l'avais imaginé au départ. Ton attachement envers les personnages persistait tout de même, et tuer Toriel t'as fait mal. Mais tu ne t'arrêtas pas aussitôt. Il te FALLAIT avancer. Alors tu décimas Snowdin. Mais au moment de tuer Papyrus... Tu n'as pas pu. C'était trop dur, de devoir le tuer. Trop dur, alors qu'il te faisait aussi confiance. Trop dur de te voir devenir ce monstre que tu avais tant moqué chez les autres. Quand Papyrus décida de t'épargner, tu te rendis compte de ce que tu étais en train de faire. Et tu n'eus pas assez de détermination pour continuer.

Tu l'épargnas.

C'était la bonne décision, tu le savais. Ils ne méritaient pas de mourir, même s'ils n'étaient pas réels. Surtout, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. Ils dépendaient de tes actions ! Et ils avaient le droit de vivre heureux, eux aussi...

x

Alors tu finis le jeu en Neutre, avant de recommencer la route Pacifique. Les personnages étaient plus distants avec toi, mais il fallait que tu continues et que tu finisses le jeu une dernière fois, pour leur permettre d'obtenir ce qu'ils méritaient : leur liberté, la possibilité d'avancer, une nouvelle vie.

Et cette fois-ci, tu n'y toucherais plus, c'était promis.

Alors lorsque l'écran du jeu afficha le dernier « Game Over », tu te mis à pleurer.


	3. Bad End

**Bad End**

* * *

Tu t'attendais à ce que ce soit plus difficile, à vrai dire... Tuer tes précieux amis... Ceux avec qui tu avais vécu tant de belles choses... Mais en fait, non. Cela s'était avéré extrêmement simple : il s'agissait de bien viser. En fait, passé le sentiment de culpabilité après la mort de Toriel, tout avait été plus simple. Voire même jouissif. Réussir à les vaincre, malgré la difficulté croissante des combats...

Après avoir vu tant de gens le faire, c'était finalement à ton tour d'accomplir cet exploit de vaincre ces monstres si puissants ! La partie vraiment énervante du Génocide, ça avait été de chasser le moindre monstre, dans les moindres recoins. Ce qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il se passait.

Bien sûr, tu avais eu un certain pincement au cœur en tuant Papyrus alors qu'il refusait de se battre... Mais c'était vite parti. Après tout, c'était tant pis pour lui. Tant pis pour eux ! Ils avaient trahi ta confiance et ton amitié, en t'abandonnant ainsi ! Tu ne faisais que leur donner leur châtiment ! C'était tout !

Et puis, oui, réussir à les vaincre, se dire que l'on a été plus fort qu'eux, continuer encore et encore... Cette détermination à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus fort dans le meurtre de ces personnages était, oui, enivrante. Et frustrante. Il fallait terminer.

x

Et tu ne savais même plus pourquoi tu le faisais. Aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à Sans, se battre contre lui, réussir à le vaincre malgré ses attaques terrifiantes. Il le FALLAIT. C'était tout ce que tu savais.

Et tu te retrouvais confronter à Chara – à toi-même – en te demandant ce que tu venais de faire, ressentant un étrange vide après avoir terminé ce Génocide. C'était fini. Tu avais éliminé tout le monde, y compris le monde. Que te restait-il à accomplir à présent ? Tu avais tout vaincu, et condamné à jamais les personnages... Et pourtant, tu ne regrettais rien.

Et ça, ça te terrifiait.


End file.
